


Sofi ahr

by PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce/pseuds/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce
Summary: Crack Open Another Bottle (Abran otra botella)Son las dos de la mañana, el poste de luz trató de atacarlo, la calle lo acaba de morder, e Iruka está estancado con el sabor a dumplings de cerdo mojados en su boca. Al menos logró escapar de la banda de anguilas merodeadoras que trató de robar sus pantalones. Dentro de todo, ¡el funeral de Iruka salió de maravilla!





	Sofi ahr

**Author's Note:**

> Me estresa no saber si tiene faltas de ortografía o errores gramaticales pero BUENO

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí...¡Hey! ¡No me tires mierda a mí!- gritó Izumo enojado mientras era bombardeado con papas fritas mojadas en salsa, botellas vacías y una servilleta que se veía lamentable.  
-¡Este es un funeral, infeliz, no una maldita boda! "Mis queridos hermanos", las pelotas-resopló Kotetsu mientras el resto de los borrachos vagantes alrededor de la sala de estar se reían a carcajadas.  
Izumo se sacó una papa del pelo y la aplastó agresivamente mientras miraba a su viejo amigo y ocasional compañero de misiones.-Es mi discurso y diré lo que se me cante. No te tiré boludeces mientras hablabas.  
-Yo no sonaba como si estuviera tratando de casar a un hombre muerto.  
El chuunin moreno tiró otra papa frita, que Izumo atrapó en el aire con su boca, y masticó cancheramente. Era un movimiento bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que el shinobi de bandana había bebido esa noche. El efecto fue algo arruinado por la mancha de salsa de tomate que le quedó en la mejilla.  
-Mi discurso-gruñó otra vez.-Sólo cállate y trata de ser respetuoso por una vez en tu vida, idiota. Esto es por Iruka.  
Kotetsu simplemente resopló de vuelta y vació otra copa de sake. Limpiando algunas migas de su ropa negra de funeral y chequeando su voz, Izumo empezó nuevamente.  
-Queridos hermanos,-una mirada desafiante fue dirigida al Chuunin de pelo puntiagudo pero Kotetsu rodó los ojos y no interrumpió.- nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para despedir a nuestro gran amigo Umino Iruka. Iruka fue un increíble profesor, un buen hombre y un amigo solidario. ¡También era una pequeña mierda del infierno como Gennin!.  
Un ruidoso aplauso y tremenda risa respondieron a su discurso. Izumo se trastabilló un poco mientras agitaba sus brazos y pedía silencio. Su piel sutilmente bronceada tenía dos marcas rojas oscuras en lo alto de sus mejillas, mostrando cuan borracho realmente estaba. Era un verdadero milagro que se haya mantenido en pie tanto tiempo, ni hablar de ser capaz de formar un discurso coherente. Finalmente, el sonido cesó y el Chunnin de pelo marrón pudo continuar.  
-Nuestro dulce Iruka era un niño tan tierno, con grandes ojos de inocencia y sonrisa llena de dientes-Anko gritó desde el sofá de la nada.-Hacela corta, chico lindo. Todavía tenemos que enterrar al muerto.  
Izumo le sacó la lengua a la kunoichi pelimorada antes de fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¡Sos una Jounin!-La señaló acusadoramente.  
-¡Jounin especial, no Jounin completa!-Anko le chilló y le tiró un puñado de pochoclos.-¡Además, ustedes estuvieron todos en mi funeral asi que puedo ir al de ustedes! ¡Ahora termina de una maldita vez!  
Los hombres de la habitación se cubrieron las orejas ya que la única mujer de los "dolientes" seguramente trataba de romper las ventanas con su voz. Anko podía chillar impresionantemente cuando estaba borracha.  
Iwashi les hizo sonidos para que hagan silencio y metió una pelota de dango en la boca de la ruidosa kunoichi para tapar todo sonido posible. Por suerte la obsesión con los dulces pegajosos de Anko previno que lo escupiera y gritara más aún.  
-Cállate.-le chistó mientras la mujer masticaba felizmente-Mis vecinos van a comenzar a quejarse-  
Kotetsu e Izumo se veían confundidos por un momento.  
-Nosotros somos tus vecinos-dijo Kotetsu, señalando entre Izumo y él.  
-E iban a empezar a quejarse, ¿no?-contrarrestó Iwashi con su brillante lógica de borracho.  
Los otros dos Chuunin se miraron uno al otro antes de asentir de acuerdo.  
-Si-dijeron al mismo tiempo que Iwashi les dió una mirada que claramente decía "Bueno ahí tienen".  
Izumo movió su cabeza para espabilarse, se tambaleó ya que su sentido del balance decidió salir volando con lo que sea que también estaba entorpeciendo sus pensamientos, y agitó sus brazos para pedir la atención de todos.  
-De todas maneras, la voy a hacer corta. Era un niño dulce, un demoníaco cabeza de mierda, poseía el temperamento de un toro enojado, ¡y el culo dorado de un dios!-levantó su copa de sake alto y todos en la habitación hicieron lo mismo. mucho del alcohol derramándose en el suelo-Un brindis para mi querido amigo, ¡Iruka! Que esa encantadora retaguardia de él descanse en paz.  
-¡Por Iruka!-imitaron alrededor de la habitación y las copas fueron vaciadas.  
Finalmente, el cerebro de Izumo decidió que tener piernas era demasiada molestia y colapsó de costado sobre su felizmente sonrojado amigo con colita.  
-¡Te voy a extrañar, Ru!-Izumo se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombres del hombre, dándole un húmedo beso en el cachete.  
Iruka sólo siguió riéndose y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.  
-Es bueno saber que me voy al otro mundo amado-declaró Iruka antes de darle hipo por la borrachera y agarrar la botella de sake otra vez.  
-Bueno, te las arreglaste para enfurecer una sala llena de Jounin y a _El_ Hatake Kakashi.-dijo Iwashi y pasó un recipiente de dumplings de cerdo que hace rato se habían enfriado.  
-Sip-Kotetsu se río contento-Estás muerto.  
-¡Totalmente muerto!-Anko redobló fuertemente y se robó otra tira de dango.  
-Así parece.-Iruka suspiró y metió un dumpling en su boca antes de poner una cara de asco y murmurar con la boca abierta-Esos están realmente asquerosos cuando están fríos.  
-Sí, la comida ya fue. ¡Vamos a enterrar al muerto!-gritó Izumo, revoleando su puño al aire y todos excepto Iruka festejaron.  
-¡No! No quiero ser enterrado con el sabor a dumpling frío en mi boca.  
-¡Solucionado fácilmente!-Anko saltó y le empujó una botella de sake a sus labios.  
Más alcohol cayó por sus labios que lo que llegó a su boca pero era la intención que contaba. Los cinco shinobi se levantaron pobremente y se fueron del departamento dando tumbos y dejando un quilombo atrás que sin duda le llevaría a Iwashi la totalidad de la siguiente resaca que sería mañana para limpiar.

Tres horas, bastantes batallas de barro, e incontables botellas de sake después, Iruka estaba tanteando su camino de vuelta a su departamento a través de las calles de Konoha. Estaba _increíblemente_ borracho, sucio, empapado y le faltaban un par de prendas de vestir, Habría estado mucho más sucio si no hubiera perdido el balance en el borde del lago y caído al agua, de ahí que estuviera totalmente mojado. Por suerte, todavía era principios de otoño y el clima no era muy frío.  
Su apariencia medio desvestida venía de la tradición de su grupo de que el muerto necesitaba ser enterrado desnudo. Iruka apenas había logrado mantener la posesión de sus pantalones y musculosa, pero los otros aún así habían conseguido robar sus medias, camisa, zapatos y colita. Sabiendo eso, había dejado su hitai-ate segura en casa antes de atender a su "funeral". Incluso si había logrado quedarse con su musculosa, estaba en pobres condiciones; largas roturas cubrían la tela negra que estaba sucia con barro, donde Anko había intentado arrancarla de su cuerpo.  
Mientras Iruka se las ingeniaba para evitar al malvado poste de luz, que había saltado de repente en frente de él, el costado de la acera decidió que era la perfecta oportunidad para _atacar_. El sensei de la academia perdió la coordinación y se cayó rodando al suelo. Se tiró boca arriba y se quedó allí un momento, mirando a las estrellas, antes de comenzar a reírse suavemente. Incluso totalmente alcoholizado, todavía tenía la noción de no hacer mucho ruido en una villa oculta de ninjas. Tendían a arrojar cosas puntiagudas cuando estaban enfadados.  
Rodando hacía el costado, el contento borracho se las ingenió para arrodillarse para luego intentar levantarse. Falló espectacularmente y cayó sentado, el cabello cayéndole alrededor de su rostro en sucios mechones. Mientras permanecía sentado en la calle y contemplaba cuan increíblemente difícil se había vuelto pararse, Iruka se dió cuenta que su brazo estaba sangrando. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso?  
_Oh, sí, la malvada vereda._  
Miró enojado al borde estrecho de concreto que marcaba la calle y trataba de lucir inocente.  
-Malo. Eso fue muy malo.-le gruñó.  
Un paso sonó en algún lugar detrás de él y cuando Iruka trató de girar su cabeza, el mundo decidió inclinarse hacia la izquierda. Se quejó y acarició su cabeza cuidadosamente con sus manos en caso de que se cayera de sus hombros y continuara el camino a casa sin él. Otro paso llegó a sus ojeras medio atontadas y el morocho decidió que preguntar era una opción más segura que intentar mirar.  
-¿Dónde está quién?-demandó en la ligeramente iluminada calle antes de pausar y fruncir su nariz cicatrizada en confusión.-No, para un minuto, no está bien.-murmuró y le frunció el ceño a la calle.-No es "dónde está quién". No tiene sentido. ¿Quién está dónde? No, tampoco está bien.  
-Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son "quién está ahí" o quizás "quién es"-le habló una profunda voz cerca de él.  
Iruka miró a través de su cabello enredado para ver una figura alta y oscura parada frente a él, la luz rodeaba la silueta. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar enfocarlos y logró distinguir suficientes detalles para reconocer quien era esa persona. Hitai-ate torcido, máscara negra, abundante pelo plateado y postura vaga. De toda la gente con la que tenía que cruzarse en su camino a casa justo _tenía_ que ser Hatake Kakashi. Eso era simplemente injusto. Miró al Jounin con ojos marrones e hizo puchero.  
-No puedo morir todavía. Todavía puedo saborear el dumpling en mi boca. ¡Llegaste temprano!-miró acusatoriamente a donde suponía que estaban los ojos del mayor antes de bajar la vista y fruncir oscuramente a los bolsillos del chaleco de Kakashi como si la situación fuera enteramente su culpa.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo se relacionan los dumplings y tu aparente muerte uno con el otro?-fue la duda llena de confusión que vino de arriba-¿Los dumplings estaban envenenados?  
Iruka continuó mirando a los bolsillos. Era muchísimo esfuerzo levantar los ojos más alto.  
-Um...no. Bueno, capaz puede que sí. Kotetsu los cocinó y eso es siempre malas, malas noticias. Pero Anko mintió y entonces robó mi remera. Creo que Izumo la usó para reemplazar su bandana después de que se perdió en el barro cuando Iwashi anotó un gol. Pero entonces él robó mis zapatos para usar de munición. Me pregunto si Kotetsu sigue atado a ese árbol...hummm. ¡Igual, Anko mintió! Ahora solo sabe como dumpling de cerdo y ciruela húmedo y no de buena manera. Me pregunto si dumplings de cerdo irían bien con salsa de ciruela...Hey, ¿sabías que hay anguilas en el lago?-terminó Iruka su divagación subiendo amplios, expectantes ojos al hombre que seguía ahí.  
Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la cabeza plateada se moviera suavemente. La figura alta se agachó al lado de Iruka, moviéndose lejos de la brillante luz para que el Chuunin intoxicado pudiera ver finalmente el ojo expuesto del Ninja que copia. Se veía ampliamente confundido. ¿Qué era tan confuso acerca de que hubieran anguilas en el lago? O Kakashi sabía que habían ahí o no sabía. Obviamente, por la mirada que el hombre pálido le estaba dando, él no sabía e Iruka tenía la simpatética necesidad de asegurarlo.  
-Pues hay-le afirmó vigorosamente, posando una mano reconfortante en el hombro del Jounin-Son grandes.  
El único ojo gris a la vista se entrecerró ligeramente y una mano con guante se levanto a rascar la nuca del peliplatino.  
-Okey, eso lastimó mi cerebro un poco. Intentemos algo un poco más simple.-Iruka pensó que podía escuchar el divertimiento en la voz del Jounin-¿Por qué estás sentado en el medio del camino a las dos de la mañana?  
-Porque la vereda me atacó.-el hombre alcoholizado gruñó y miró enojado a la longitud de concreto-Me atacó y después la calle me mordió,-levantó su brazo sangrante-y creo que después uno de ellos robó mis piernas porque no están funcionando más. ¡Están cunfubulando!  
Una risita vino de detrás de la oscura máscara-Creo que querrás decir confabulando.  
-Eso también. Bastardos.  
Otra risa voló por el aire.-Bueno, de vuelta a temas más serios. ¿Por qué crees que te vas a morir?  
Con esas palabras, Iruka recordó con quién estaba hablando y sus hombros se cayeron en rendición, su mano cayó del hombro del otro hombre. No podía pelear con el famoso sharingan Kakashi así como estaba. ¡Ni siquiera tenía piernas! La cara roja por el alcohol del profesor se transformó en una visión de desesperada miseria. Grandes ojos oscuros miraron directamente al único ojo gris que ahora lo miraba con sorpresiva preocupación. Iruka había perfeccionado la mirada de "pobre perrito perdido" cuando había sido un pequeño embustero. La cosa real era mucho más devastante, especialmente cuando estaba sentado ahí sonrojado, mojado, embarrado, sangrando, en ropas rotas y con su pelo suelto.  
-No es justo. Supongo que dolerá menos así.-suspiró tristemente y trató de sonreír pero solo salió miserable.-El alcohol tapa el dolor, ¿verdad? Al menos sobreviví a mi funeral.  
A este punto, el Jounin se veía totalmente confundido y más preocupado.-Iruka-sensei, ¿quién crees que quiere lastimarte?  
-Tú.  
La ceja platinada se levantó tan alto que desapareció detrás de vincha-¿Yo?  
-Sí, aunque pensé que habría más.-murmuró y miró alrededor de la calle desierta.-Supongo que no los necesitas.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Hice enojar a una sala llena de Jounin y cuestioné tu autoridad. Los chicos decidieron que era el primer clavo de mi ataúd así que tuvimos mi funeral esta noche y ahora estoy viviendo en tiempo prestado.-El profesor miró de vuelta a las estrellas y suspíró-Siempre supe que mis alumnos serían mi muerte.  
-Correcto, bueno, eso tiene un poco más de sentido. Inesperado pero ya llegaremos a eso. Necesito estar seguro de una cosa igual, ¿tuviste tu funeral hoy?  
-Sí, de esa manera puedo oír todos los saludos, tomar el alcohol, y comer la comida. Excepto que tuvimos dumplings de cerdo fríos y eso está simplemente mal. ¿Quién sería tan cruel de alimentar gente doliente de esa manera? Kotetsu obviamente.-Iruka sacudió la cabeza lentamente para que no se disloque y termine en el regazo del Jounin.-Se merece estar atado a ese árbol con un corpiño embarrado.  
Miró al Copiador cuando algo que sonaba sospechosamente como un murmuro de "debí haberlo emborrachado antes" llegó a sus oídos.  
-¡No estoy borracho! Un poquito mareado nomas. ¡Tengo increíbles poderes de intolerancia al alcohol!-Iruka frunció el entrecejo, y miró el chaleco del Jounin nuevamente mientras el mayor comenzaba a reírse.-Espera, eso no es correcto. ¿Qué era-?¡Hey! Deja de intentar distraerme. No voy a rendirme sin una pelea, Kakashi. Sería más fácil si tuviera mis piernas. Maldita vereda. ¿Estás conbululando con ella también?-lo miró sospechosamente.  
El ojo de Kakashi se curvó en un arco arrugado.-Nope, no estoy conbululando, confubulando ni confabulando con la vereda o la calle.  
-Oh, bien, eso es bueno entonces. No son de fiar.-Iruka cruzó sus manos en su regazo y miró hacia abajo donde estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas.-¡Hey! ¡Volvieron!  
-Las rescaté del enemigo para ti-dijo el Jounin, claramente entretenido,-como una ofrenda de paz.  
-¿Enserio?-Iruka le preguntó, ojos amplios de asombro. Kakashi le asintió.- _Wow_ , sos realmente _bueno._  
-Entonces, ¿podemos dejar atrás las nominaciones a Chuunin y ser amigos?  
El cejo oscuro se frunció mientras el Chuunin sopesaba sobre las palabras y aparente hecho heroico de Kakashi por unos silenciosos momentos.  
-Sí.-dijo muy seriamente.  
-Perfecto. ¿Crees que podes caminar ahora?-preguntó el Jounin con una sonrisa de ojo.  
Iruka se río de él.- Obvio que puedo.  
Después de dos fallidos intentos era obvio que no podía. Kakashi se agachó suavemente mirando como Iruka intentaba mantener el equilibrio después de rechazar inicialmente la asistencia ofrecida. Finalmente, el hombre alcoholizado se dio cuenta que tendría que admitir derrota sin admitir derrota. ¿Pero cómo hacía uno eso con el Ninja que copia que era conocido por su habilidad de ver detrás de lo oculto...o algo así? Urgh, era demasiado problema.  
-Creo que necesito ayuda.-murmuró en una voz suave-No parecen funcionar todavía.

Una mano pálida tomó una de sus morenas manos sucias y pasó el brazo del Chuunin sobre los hombros vestidos con chaleco. El hombre más bajo fue llevado a sus pies y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el sólido cuerpo soportándolo cuando el suelo decidió intentar imitar al océano durante una tormenta. Un sólido brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo firmemente hasta que la tierra decidió dejar de moverse.  
-Sería más fácil si nos teleportara pero pienso que necesitas una caminata para espabilarte.-la profunda voz murmuro al lado de una bronceada oreja e Iruka gruñó en acuerdo, muy embriagado para preocuparse por espacio personal.  
Estaba contento de que Kakashi ya no quería matarlo, pero algo sobre su conversación anterior lo estaba molestando y de repente se dio cuenta que era.  
-Hey, yo te hice enojar a vos en las nominaciones así que, ¿por qué _vos_ me estás dando a _mí_ una ofrenda de paz?-preguntó, tratando de señalar a cada uno en su turno pero equivocándose en el orden.  
Kakashi solo le mostró su ojo-sonrisa bizarra de vuelta y empezó a moverlos hacia adelante.-Así que hay anguilas en el río, ¿eh?  
-¡Sí!-el borracho y fácilmente distraible Chuunin sonrió-Muy grandes.  
-¿Y cómo descubriste eso hoy?  
-Anko trató de robar mis pantalones.  
Un extraño sonido de atragantamiento vino de su actual soporte e Iruka miró al hombre pálido con curiosidad.-Creo que necesita explicarme esa un poco más para mí, Iruka.  
-Hey, no me llamaste sensei.-acusó el Chuunin.  
-Bueno, vos tampoco me llamaste sensei antes.  
Iruka inclinó su cabeza y miró al hombre mayor.-Pero, tu no eres mi profesor.  
-Y tu no eres el mío. así que estamos a mano.  
Esa pequeña revelación nadó alrededor en el cerebro de Iruka junto con el sake que había reemplazado a su sangre esa noche.  
-Tú-apuntó temblorosamente al Jounin peliplateado-tienes un buen punto.  
El hombre mayor simplemente rió.-Entonces, ¿Anko intentó robar tus pantalones?  
-Sí, y yo tuve que evadirla pero el lago se movió muy cerca y me caí. Entonces las anguilas trataron de robar mis pantalones pero me escapé de ellos también. Bastardos babosos.  
-Claro, entonces eso explica porque estás todo mojado y embarrado.  
-Menos embarrado.-corrigió Iruka.  
-¿Menos embarrado?  
-Sí, porque las anguilas me atacaron y yo salté fuera del lago y avisé a todos y salimos corriendo a los gritos. Umm, excepto por Kotetsu, él sigue atado a un árbol.-El hombre tremendamente intoxicado de repente boqueó y saltó en una horrible realización.-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Las anguilas van a llegar a Ko! Tengo que ir a salvarlo.  
El tambaleante Chuunin fue atajado de saltar a rescatar a su amigo de pelo respingado de una banda de anguilas merodeadoras por el firme agarre de Kakashi sobre él.  
-Está bien, Iruka. Kotetsu está a salvo de las anguilas.-el Jounin le aseguró y el hombre borracho se encontró empujado un poco sobre la ligeramente más alta figura.  
Iruka miró preocupadamente en el ojo gris expuesto que estaba felizmente arrugado.  
-¿Ya lo rescató alguien?-preguntó suavemente.  
-Mmhmmm, ANBU escuchó todo acerca del horrible plan del Rey de las anguilas para capturar a nuestro shinobi y salvó a Kotetsu de sus malvadas, babosas garras.  
El hombre embarrado miró al Jounin peliplateado con absoluto horror.-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tengo que salvar a Ko del ANBU! La limitada expresión del hombre pálido se tornó confusa nuevamente-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
La calle escogió ese momento para intentar y morder a Iruka otra vez pero Kakashi fue muy rápido para el malicioso asfalto y logró mantenerlo derecho.  
-¡Porque lo van a matar! ¡Ko le hizo pis a uno!  
Un momento de aturdido silencio le siguió a ese pequeño pedazo de información.  
-¿Hagane Kotetsu orinó sobre un ANBU?-Kakashi preguntó cuidadosamente.  
-Bueno, ¡sí! Por eso es que tuvimos su funeral.-Iruka bufó antes de intentar moverse y caer nuevamente-Por eso es que tengo que ir a salvarlo.  
El firme agarre sobe él no se soltó ni un poquito.-Él va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Explicame, ¿cómo fue que Kotetsu se las ingenió para hacer pis sobre un ANBU?  
-¿Realmente me lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo real, realmente.-la voz era baja y gentil e Iruka se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose contra la firme figura de vuelta. La pálida mano sosteniendo su muñeca acarició con el pulgar su pulso y relajó incluso más al intoxicado Chuunin.-Ahora, esta es una historia que tengo que escuchar. Dime.  
-Bueno, Ko estaba en un puesto de vigilancia y tenía que ir al baño. No había nadie cerca para que cubriera su puesto así que decidió ir al lado en la pared. Estaba siendo todo sigiloso y como ninja pero había un ANBU siendo aún más sigiloso y como ninja debajo. No fue bonito,-Iruka negó con la cabeza lentamente en simpatía-y bastante oloroso. Ko terminó en el hospital por una semana pensando que era una nena de doce años con un enamoramiento en Ibiki-san y una fobia al pudding.  
La risa del Jounin fue larga y apreciativa.  
-¡No fue tan gracioso! ¡El pudding estaba tratando de molestarlo! Y él vivía intentando trenzar mi pelo.-Iruka defendió fuertemente a su amigo.  
-Estoy seguro que fue aterrorizante para él. Oh Dios, esto es oro.-Kakashi rió un poco más antes de suspirar apreciativamente y dándole a Iruka un pequeño apretón.-Dime más de este ritual fúnebre que tienen tú y tus amigos.  
Diversión era obvia en la voz del mayor pero Iruka decidió perdonarlo por reírse de su amigo considerando que la situación había sido bastante graciosa. Eso y que estaba otra vez más distraído por el pedido.  
-Oh, bueno, cuando uno de nosotros hace algo realmente estúpido para enfurecer a aquellos de mayor rango damos por sentado que nos van a despedazar pronto así que nos reunimos y tenemos un gran momento así pueden disfrutar su despedida antes de que sean realmente despedidos. Tenemos comida y sake y damos nuestros saludos de despedida así los pueden disfrutar antes de que pase. Después enterramos el muerto. Si es invierno tenemos una guerra de nieve pero tuvimos una guerra de barro esta noche. El muerto se supone que tiene que ser enterrado desnudo pero como todavía están vivos es medio difícil...a no ser que seas Izumo y estés desmayado.  
-Ya veo. Es un ritual bastante bueno, la verdad,-Kakashi comentó ligeramente.-y explica tu apariencia.  
-No explica la tuya en cambio.  
-Humm?  
Iruka levantó la mano que no era cautiva del agarre de Kakashi y tocó el pecho del Jounin.  
-Estás embarrado y mojado también ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Las anguilas intentaron agarrarte a ti también?

Una profunda risa salió de la enmascarada garganta.-No. Me crucé con un ángel caído esta noche que tuvo una dura velada así que lo ayude y este es el resultado.  
-Ah.-el hombre borracho asintió solemnemente como si la historia tuviera completo sentido, lo cual podría tener en su cabeza en el momento.-No es bueno dejarte todo embarrado así.  
-Maa, vale la pena.  
Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, Kakashi manteniendo un fuerte agarre en su cintura y la calle eventualmente dejo de intentar de morderlo tan seguido. Era lindo tener algo de ayuda para llegar a casa pero la asistencia del Jounin todavía lo molestaba. Kakashi lo había perdonado demasiado rápido. El Ninja que copia se suponía que debía estar moliéndolo a golpes, lo cual era por lo que había tenido su funeral aquella noche. Pero en cambio el peliplateado había rescatado sus piernas de las viles garras de la vereda como una ofrenda de paz y luego se aseguró que no fuera emboscado de vuelta. Estaba siendo demasiado dulce...a no ser...  
Iruka giró su cabeza para mirar contemplativamente al ojo del hombre pálido.  
-Hey, ¿Kakashi?-una respuesta suave lo dejó continuar.-No estarás tratando de llevarme a una falsa sensación de inseguridad, ¿no?

Hubo un divertido chasquido y el peliplateado negó levemente.  
-Si te estuviera llevando a un falsa sensación de inseguridad eso significaría que ya te sentís seguro. Por ende, al llevarte a una falsa sensación de inseguridad, toda inseguridad que sientas sabrás que no es real y que en realidad estás muy seguro.  
Iruka parpadeó, parpadeó de vuelta, y entonces decidió que si parpadeaba una vez más esa oración quizás tendría sentido. No lo tuvo.  
-Eres un sin sentido.-expresó confundido.  
-Así me han dicho.-el Ninja que copia le dió una sonrisa antes de cabecear hacia un edificio adelante-Bueno, aquí estamos.  
El realmente confundido Chuunin observó a la puerta frente a donde habían parado y frunció el ceño.  
-Ésta no es mi casa.  
-Nope, es mía.  
El ceño se acentuó.  
¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?  
-Bueno, considerando cuantas veces has sido atacado esta noche, me imaginé que podrías necesitar un guardaespaldas.  
El fruncido de cejas se convirtió en una mirada.  
-Soy un Chuunin.-Iruka se señaló a sí mismo en el pecho.-Yo, Chuunin. Puedo defenderme solo.  
-Ah, pero , ¿qué pasa si el enemigo roba tus piernas nuevamente? Estarías en una gran desventaja y en necesidad de refuerzos.  
La mirada volvió a un fruncido contemplativo.  
-Hmmm...Es un punto interesante, mi amigo.  
El Jounin se rió.-Son el mejor tipo.  
La puerta fue abierta y el embarrado hombre se paró en el recibidor. Kakashi prendió las luces e Iruka miró hacia abajo para finalmente ver cuan increíblemente sucio estaba realmente.  
-¡Santa madre!-exclamó.  
-Sip, sos un desastre. Vamos, cambiemos tu ropa.  
Ahora, para el normalmente responsable y respetable sensei una orden de sacarse su ropa lo tendría mirando y dando una firme reprimenda. En cambio, en luz de la rareza que ya había ocurrido esa noche y la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, el pedido de Kakashi no parecía muy fuera de lo ordinario.  
-Buena idea-Iruka sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a sacarse su arruinada musculosa.  
-Definitivamente debería haberlo emborrachado antes.-vino el leve murmuro mientras la tela negra salía de su lacio cabello.  
-Uh, ¿dijiste algo?  
-Maa, nada, nada.-el Jounin saltó feliz mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.


End file.
